how ii fell for hiim
by doomedAquarius
Summary: an au 2tory about a 2mall iinciident between our favoriite computer geniius and the aquariiu2 fliirt at lunch. ii2 iit a eriisol you a2k well you are goiing two have two read and fiind out. oh and 2orry for the 2hiity 2ummary; two be perfectly hone2t ii 2uch at 2ummariie2 2o enjoy. al2o they miight be ooc 2o read at your own rii2k. Cover pic by kazia-kat on deviantart.


ratiing: PG-13 (for 2wearing)

2ummary: an au 2tory about a 2mall iinciident between our favoriite computer geniius and the aquariiu2 fliirt at lunch. ii2 iit a eriisol you ask well you are goiing two have two read and fiind out. oh and 2orry for the 2hiity 2ummary; two be perfectly hone2t ii 2uch at 2ummariie2 2o enjoy. al2o they miight be ooc 2o read at your own rii2k.

a/n: iim goiing two be wriitiing out 2ollux'2 lii2p 2o bear with me ok. Iitaliic2 are thought2 and quote2 are 2poken word2. oh and 2ollux doe2n't lii2p iin hii2 thought2. ii don't own homestuck, Welcome to Nightvale, or Leave Out All the Rest; they are ju2t 2ome of my favorite thiings iin the world and they belong to theiir re2pectiive geniius maker2.

**how ii fell for him**

(Sollux – POV)

The long awaited lunch-bell finds me dozing off in my desk. A groan escapes my lips as I push out of my desk and trudge out of my English 10 Honors classroom. I block out the chatter of the idiots around me as I navigate the halls of Alternia High. My already anti-social personality has only been intensified by getting even less sleep than usual because it's finals week.

I finally reach the long strip of floor space in the middle of the school filled with lunch tables and hormone-filled teenagers. The area is already packed with people sitting on the floor, sitting at tables, and standing in the pizza line. Trudging over to before mentioned line, I scan it with my heterochromatic eyes for that familiar mop of unruly black hair. Spotting him near the end of the line I walk toward him. Stopping next to him I look him over. He's only about half an inch shorter than me but he has a much more confident demeanor. He's always had that 'I don't give a fuck' attitude and been there to pull me out of predicaments time and time again. Unlike mine however his face doesn't scream exhaustion. _Of course he's not exhausted he probably didn't study for over half his exams. I wish I could do that but I stress too much to be able to pull that off._ I pull one of the his headphones out of his ear and place it in my own. He pauses what I recognize as Leave Out All the Rest before growling at me, "Fuck off, Asshat."

"No, I want to lithen to 'Welcome to Nightvale' tho..." I drawl knowing it will piss him off. He mutters something about me being a bastard, which I ignore, while scrolling through his I-phone to select the fist Nightvale pod cast. We both chuckle as Cecil rants about the scientist's perfection.

Karkat sends a sly smirk my way. "I guess you're not the only one who falls for guys with 'gorgeous' hair." He mocks me and even goes as far as to use those stupid air quotes.

My eyes naroow dangerously, not that he can see them since they're hidden behind my sunglasses, "Thut up, KK, you know I fucking hate that egotithtical prick."

"Then why do you spend so much time trying to mess with him?"

"I jutht told you, KK. He'th inthufferable and I jutht want to make him ath mitherable ath he maketh me…Tho thut up you douche." I growl my, my slight anger issues coming to light.

He chuckles at my slight outburst and tells the lady he wants a slice of cheese before giving her his student number. I follow him toward the lunchroom and about halfway there he turns off the pod-cast and yanks the ear bud out of my ear. I sigh thinking about what is to come. _I'm just glad lunch is only half an hour. If it was any longer I would most likely die. _

As we approach our table, I notice our customary spots are taken by two new kids. The only two seats left are directly to the right of my worst enemy, Eridan Ampora, the definition of hipster. Vertically striped blue and purple skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a purple Aquarius sign across the chest, a blue and purple striped scarf make up his attire. _One, what boy in his right mind wears jeans which are basically a second skin; two, who wears a scarf indoors when it's not even remotely cold; and three, he's selfish as hell. Everything about this spoiled brat just pisses me off. _

My ex, Feferi, sits to his left, her shoulder length hair and outfit perfect yet in a tolerable way unlike Eridan. The two of them are getting all excited over something. _Oh gog how do they get so hyper over everything?_ Kanaya is across from my nemesis with her girlfriend, Rose, by her side. _Well at least those two are here. They are at least sane unlike most of the people at this table._

My best friend makes a dash for the seat farthest from the bitchy hipster and I groan. _Why am I friends with this sadist. All he ever does is torture me._ I sink into the seat next to my worst nightmare and bury my face in my arms which out of habit cross on top of the table. _Good. Maybe I'll be able to get some shut-eye._ However, a hand on my shoulder makes me lift me head. I gaze into those arrogant violet eyes, behind giant hipster glasses. "You alright, Sol?" The asshole questions, although there is a strange hint of concern in his voice.

I dust his hand off and reply curtly, "Tired". My short reply is due to my need to keep from saying anything with an "s" in it in front of Ampora. _The last thing I want to do is show weakness in front of him. If I do he'll take advantage of that weakness and I'll never hear the end of it._

I can faintly hear KK trying to explain his idea of true romance to someone called Strider, which I can only assume is the last name of the blonde boy he sat across from. While Eridan's not looking I try to snag a few of his Sour Patch Kids without him noticing, but of course he does. His gaze flickers to me before returning to FF without protest. _That's weird. GenerallyAmpora would chew me out. Since when is he so nice to me?_ I shake the worry away and settle down to listen to KK's confusing rant….again.

"Alright, Strider, listen up. True romance is fucking complicated so pay attention. It's split into red and black feelings; red being good and black being bad, obviously. Redrom's the easiest to understand so I'll explain that bitch first. Redrom is split into two setions: the heart or matesprite and the diamond or moirail.

"Kanaya and Rose are in a matespriteship meaning they love eachother and are in a sense 'soul mates'. On the other hand this lisping fuckass", I wave at the blonde so he isn't confused anymore than necessary and go back to messing with KK's phone which I've picked up at some point through the explanation, "and I are moirails meaning we're best friends and keep each other out of serious trouble. Understanding it so far, dumbass?" The fiery tempered boy finally pauses to catch his breath.

"Uh, sorta." Strider murmurs looking absolutely confused.

I'm chuckling at when Kanaya's voice catches my attention, "Hey, Sollux, show Eridan and Feferi your belt."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It would be mortifying." I growl trying to warn her to back off. This conversation is the last thing I want right now.

"Fine if you won't show it I'll just have to explain it won't I?" She smirks as I growl. Before I can open my mouth to cut her off she's already begun, "He wears a belt hat says 'Beach Babe' across the back in multi-colored rhinestones."

"Really?!" Eridan chuckles and leans back to stare at where the belt would be if my loose hoodie wasn't covering it. My cheeks burst into flames and I shove his head away, purposefully messing up that meticulously maintained black hair and violet streak in the process.

"Thtop thtaring there: it maketh me feel like you're thtaring at my ath." I quickly cover my mouth after my request as I realize I'm lisping again.

"Aw-w. Sol, w-why are you all red?" Eridan coos while reaching out to ruffle my already messy black hair. Instinctlively I lock his hand with my arm and lean away from his touch. "Come on, Sol, just let me mess w-with your hair!" His whiney voice sounds almost like a seven-year-old girl causing me to wince and lean back further from my source of irritation until I literally start slipping off my seat.

I fall straight backwards scrambling to grab onto anything within reach. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with Eridan lying next to me. I squint because the light from above me is meeting my eyes without the interference of my sunglasses. I immediately bolt up and scramble to find my sunglasses. _I have to find those glasses. I can't stand my eyes and I don't want anyone to know about them. Even FF hasn't seen them and we dated for almost all of freshman year._

"Are you lookin' for these?" The hipster's voice calls to me. Turn my head to face him and our eyes connect for merely a second before I snatch my sunglasses and shove them into place. _Great now I'm never going to hear the end of my stupid eyes. He's probably going to start calling me something along the lines of "Australian Shepard" like "Aussie" or "Mutt"._ My thoughts are interrupted by Eridan's breathless voice all cockiness now gone from it, "W-wow-w, your eyes are beautiful." I freeze and stare at him. _What the hell! Did he just call my eyes beautiful! How can anyone like my freaky eyes let alone the one guy in the entire school who truly despises me? This dipshit really needs a reality check._ "I mean they're pretty in a freaky and unnatural w-way a course." Glowering at him I shove myself of the ground and fall into my seat. Karkat's snickering to my left so I smack him upside the head effectively shutting him up.

Hands dusting off my back cause me to practically jump out of my skin. Peaking over my shoulder my sight is met by a smiling hipster. He finishes his self-appointed task and sits back down next to me. He holds up his bag of Sour Patch Kids for me to take some. I grab three or four of them randomly from the bag before murmuring "Thankth Ampora."

"Sol, how-w many times do I hawe to tell you to call me Eridan or ED?" His voice is slightly gloomy as he looks down, but I just shrug. _You're probably going to have to keep telling me for the rest of our lives._ A small hand darts across me trying to take advantage of the offered candy; however, Eridan jerks the bag out of reach. "No. You aren't the one w-who fell on your back, Kar." Ampora scolds before turning back to FF like nothing happened. Only a few minutes later the bell signaling the end of lunch rings and we all say our goodbyes.

(Third Person – POV)

That incident was three days ago and things have been weird ever since. Eridan and Sollux have been tip-toeing around each other. They've even stopped teasing each other! Sollux just wants things to go back to how they were. At least then he wouldn't have to ask himself if Eridan's his rival or his friend.

"Why couldn't I have jutht fallen athleep that afternoon? If I had none of thitth confuthion would have enthused. That and I wouldn't be having you breathing down my neck or teathing me about finally falling for Ampora. Which for the record I have not." Sollux groans banging his head on the table in front of him.

"Right... I still say Eridan would make the perfect kismesis for you." Karkat sneers.

"Oh thut up already, KK, nobody athked you!" The computer geek growls and glares at his moirail.

"Make me."

"That'th it you're tho dead you douchbag!" Sollux practically yells as he chases Karkat out of the room.

**The End**

a/n: *chuckle* well there you are. as you can tell thii2 ended up a2 a eriisol and yet not. ii left the end open for iinterpretatiion but that doe2 not change the fact that ii 2tiill hate thii2 paiiriing. anywho hope you enjoyed iit and got a few laugh2. al2o there wiill be no 2equal or follow-up 2o don't ask.

ii wa2 iin2piired by 2omethiing along the2e liine2 that happened at lunch between a friiend of miine and ii; although ii added more of the character2 personaliitiie2 and a few thiing2 that diidn't happen between hiim and ii (2peciifiically the whole eye comment). thank2 ED you're a good friiend.


End file.
